


Delirious

by godimissthe2000s



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I use the word porn very lightly, M/M, Porn With Plot, Yes this is smut, it doesn't get graphic, the author regrets what they've created, writing that tag broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godimissthe2000s/pseuds/godimissthe2000s
Summary: Someone on wattpad asked for this and like the French whore I am, I provided it without questionBasically Reid's been dreaming about his boss in, ya know, a dirty way
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Delirious

_With an unexpected but not unwelcome force, Reid was pushed into the wall behind him. He looked into the dark brown eyes of his boss in front of him._

_"Hotch, Hotch please," he begged, not even entirely sure what he was begging for. He just needed more. More of Hotch's mouth all over his neck, more of his hands on his body pulling him closer._

_"Uh-uh Spence, you know what to say," came the low, gravelly voice from his lover. The sound of that alone was enough to have the younger man whimpering and writhing underneath him. Spencer knew what Hotch wanted._

_"D-Daddy," he stuttered through heavy breath._

_"That's SSA Daddy to you," Hotch chuckled, trailing his hands lower and lower until they slipped under the band of Spencer's underwear._

Reid jolted awake at the sound of his alarm. He reached over and stopped the loud beeping but did not get up as he usually did. Instead, he pondered his dream. He could still feel the lingering excitement and arousal. No matter how much he fought to repress it, he couldn't help the longing, the desire to hold on to that intimacy with Hotch even if it was only imagined. 

He tried to stuff down these feelings but these dreams just kept invading his sleep and dragging them back into the front of his mind. It was as if the harder he tried to run from them the faster they caught up. 

He could lay there forever and wallow in his situation. To feel guilty about pining after his boss/friend while simultaneously wanting nothing more than to touch him, be close to him. Unfortunately, though, he had to get up, get ready, and look the man he wanted in the eye without showing a single sign of his true feelings. They are profilers after all. 

\----------

He walked into work yawning, despite already grabbing a coffee on the way there. He threw his cup away as he entered the bullpen and beelined for the coffee pot. Still not feeling awake after that, he refilled his mug again. If they had a case today he would need to be awake for it and that meant risking a caffeine overdose. 

His abnormal coffee intake, however, got the attention of both Prentiss and Morgan. Damn profilers. They notice the small things. 

"What's with the bean juice today Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as Spencer sat down at his desk. 

"I'm just thirsty," Reid lied. 

"Those bags under your eyes tell a different story," Prentiss noted. 

"Did something, or should I say someone, keep our boy genius up last night?"

He only glared at his friends, not wanting to fuel their teasing with a response. Instead of encouraging them he turned to his pile of paperwork. His very large pile of paperwork. 

The case they finished on Friday was a messy one. There were a lot of complications, a few rules broken, and now as a sort of punishment they had to fill out form after form. 

Reid's work wasn't even that much compared to what Hotch must have. He had been amazing in the field last week, as always. He lead the team with such ease. Every order he gave seemed to come as easy as if he were breathing and it made Spencer a little weak in the knees. 

Reid realized he was staring at Hotch's office instead of focusing on his massive amount of work so he quickly redirected his attention. For once he was glad there was so much to do. His work was the only thing that would get his mind off of Hotch. 

\--------

His work failed him. He was so focused on not thinking about his boss that he ended up finishing everything within a few hours. So there he sat, for more than half the day, pretending to be busy while he fantasized. 

He couldn't help his mind wandering back to his dream over and over again. _SSA Daddy_ Spencer thought, _how stupid_. Despite that mental comment, he felt a chill down his spine just thinking of the words. 

Reid only realized he'd been staring at the same piece of paper for an hour when Morgan approached him. Somehow it was time to clock out already. 

"Hey kid we're all heading out, you comin'?"

"Uh yeah I'll be down in a sec," Reid said stuffing files into his bag. Just as Derek made his way to the elevator, Hotch suddenly appeared at his desk. 

"Here let me help you," he said as he began gathering the papers into a neat pile. 

"Thanks, did you get all your reports done?" Reid asked, attempting to make conversation in the hopes of covering his pulse quickening at Hotch's kindness. 

"Actually no. I got through the general ones but I have about fifty more specific forms for expenses, police collaboration, field performance, and just about any other aspect of the case you can think of," Hotch rambled. They all knew Hotch had an increased workload being Unit Chief, but that much just sounded ridiculous. 

"Do you have to do all that for every case?" 

"Yes, Strauss seems to think that every time we go to save a victim we're supposed to stop and think about bureau expenses first."

Spencer chuckled at that and was sad to realize that everything was picked up. Once he stopped thinking about the fact that it was Hotch he was talking to, conversation came so easily between them. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Reid, that is, if I ever get away from the paperwork long enough to leave my office."

 _I'll see you tomorrow SSA Hotchner_ is what Reid thought to himself. That's what he meant to say to his boss. A cool, tease-him-for-his-title, reply. 

That is not what came out of his mouth. 

"I'll see you tomorrow SSA Daddy."

Dead silence. Spencer has had many embarrassing moments in his life but never before had he wanted the ground to open up and just swallow him while as much as at that moment. 

"What was that, Spencer?" 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that it just came out I did not mean to say that I-"

Reid was cut off by Hotch stepping forward and grabbing his arm which had started to gesture wildly a some point. 

"Spencer. Calm down, it's okay," Hotch murmured as he gave Reid a fond look. 

"Oh thank you, if we could just forget this ever happened-"

"Spencer," the man in front of him interrupted, "I don't want to forget about it."

Spencer could only look at him in confusion. He was honestly lost here. Well, he was. Until Hotch chuckled lightly and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together without warning. 

Without a moment's hesitance Reid returned the kiss. His heart was hammering out his chest and he couldn't help the sounds that came out of him, humming between Hotch's lips and his. 

They broke apart for air and Spencer mumbled Hotch's name under his breath in pure awe. 

"Mm Spencer, you know what I want to hear," Hotch growled, pushing Reid further against his desk. 

"SSA Daddy," Spencer choked out under the kisses Hotch trailed down his neck, getting closer and closer to his chest when-

Suddenly Hotch retracted. He stepped back away from Reid with an entirely neutral expression on his face. 

"Wha-" 

"Hey kid what's taking so long I thought you said you'd be right down," came Morgan's voice from the bullpen entrance. 

_Oh shit, Hotch must have heard the elevator ding_ Reid thought to himself, very grateful for the older man's attention to their surroundings. He had been so caught up in Hotch he didn't notice a thing. 

"Sorry, had a lot of cleaning up to do, I'm coming."

"Wait, Reid," Hotch called after him. Spencer turned to see him smirking ever so slightly. "Come in early tomorrow I may need your help with those reports."


End file.
